Bone's Idea's
by Bone Master
Summary: This is as the title says, a list of my ideas that may become full stories. It will be T because none of the one-shots/ideas will start to gory or anything else to make it M.
1. Idea 1: Purple Redemption

**Bone's list of ideas!**

 **Idea 1:Purple Redemption**

 **(A/N:** To all those wondering, as the name states will contain many story ideas that, if they are liked enough will become stories. Now on to the plot.)

Vincent P. Mann could only give an attempt at a sigh as he laid against the wall, trapped in the first fazbear restaurant's safe room. the mechanical parts of the Spring Bonnie Endoskeleton kept his jaw trapped in place. If you were wondering about his current predicament let me explain. It all started back in a place called Fredbear's family diner where Vincent had killed a child outside the place with his partner/brother, Joseph P. Mann. Vincent had been referred to as the "Purple Man" by his brother because of his middle name sounding similar to the color and his last name, while his brother had been called the "Pink Man".

After their first kill Vincent had been arrested after getting betrayed by his brother. Vincent had been Jailed for a few years and had been released a bit after another event had happened, Five children killed in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, which was originally Fredbear's Diner but it had been bought by a group called Fazbear entertainment. As it turned out, the bodies were never found.

Vincent was released because the police suspected that his cohort that they found out from Vincent was his brother was behind the murder's. After the murders, Rumors started spreading that during the night the animatronics would become aggressive and would take security guards and stuff them into freddy suits. Vincent was sent by the police to enter the pizzeria at midnight and if the rumors were true, to incapacitate them by any means necessary.

After seeing the robots in action, Vincent went to the backroom that the police had told him about and put on the damaged Spring Bonnie Suit. He would lure the animatronics to the back room. When they couldn't enter and were about to leave, Vincent got out of the suit and smashed them apart with a hammer. Afterwards five ghostly apparitions appeared with one chasing him around until he slipped into the Spring Bonnie suit.

Vincent's breath was heavy, tired from running around as it caused the springlock to fail, switching to animatronic mode with him trapped inside. The ghost's faded as he bled to death. A bit later, Vincent woke to see he had become a spirit himself, possessing the Spring Bonnie suit with his corpse inside. The company resealed the safe room before he woke, leaving him trapped inside. After a few months we find ourselves with Vincent, who after both his time in prison and his time stuck in the safe room, reflected on his life and genuinely felt horrible for killing the child and if given the chance, he would do anything to set things right.

When he thought this, as if some higher being heard him, the seal on the safe room started to come off, being pulled off by two men. Vincent went limp to make them believe he was inactive as the men finally unsealed the room. One of the men wiped some sweat off of his forehead as he looked Vincent."Ok, now that we opened it up all we gotta do is move the Old Spring Bonne Suit to the new place and we'll be set."

The two grabbed Vincent and eventually lifted him to one of the few trucks, filled with the other objects. "God damn is he heavy!"The other man explained as they closed the truck's back door. Inside Vincent was smiling. Finally! a way to redeem himself! The only problem was he felt wrong considering himself as Vincent P. Mann. Yes, Vincent was nothing but a murderer who died. He was...Springtrap. and he WOULD make things right.

(A/N:So what do you all think? as i said this will store any ideas I get that might become actual stories.)

Ietzsh mqey


	2. Idea 2 Darkness Reborn

Series:Harry Potter and Mario

A long time ago in the wizarding world, before the Statue of Secrecy. Something crashed into what is now Azkaban Prison. It was a large purple orb with a black star symbol. The Rulers at the time had this object observed. For a while nothing happened but when the Witch Hunts reached the observation team they were attacked and slaughtered them all.

The orb reacted then, feeding on the sorrow felt by the wizards and witches while feeding on the hate of the Muggles. The orb flared to life with a dark aura, glowing red eyes forming in the star mark. From it's power Dementor's were born and started sucking souls. The orb, Now called the Dark Star, rampaged, killing muggle and magical alike until a group of powerful wizards sealed it away along with some powerful muggle warriors. This lead to the Muggle's memories erased and the Wizard world hiding from the muggle one. The Dark Star was sealed where it was found and is right under Azkaban, feeding on the sorrow and hate that fills the prisoners as the dementors search for their true master, waiting for it to swallow the world in darkness.

Now let us move on to the next topic. A random Death eater that had been ignored by the Voldemort and the other Death Eaters mainly because he was one of the weaker members used for grunt work. He had been locked up in Azkaban and his mind was starting to snap already. You see he joined Voldemort's cause for a different reason than most as he saw it a chance to become powerful and wealthy, unfortunately that didn't work out and the Dementors are feeding on his large supply of Dark Emotion and causing him to snap.

After a while he heard a voice in his head: _ **If you wish for power come seek me out. My children will aid you.**_ The voice said. The man obliged, following the Dementors as the Dark Star exserted it's power for the first since it was sealed. The Dementors eventually found the seal and began to attack it with The Dark Star helping from the other side. Eventually the Seal Shattered and all of Magical Britain could feel the dark power burst from the seal.

The Dark Star transformed into purple Gas before floating into the Weak Death Eater's mouth, Causing Azkaban to be flooded with a dark purple light. When the light faded the man's body was very Shadow like, wearing nothing more than a black cloak, He had no feet or arms but his hands, Now dark purple, floated and each of his sides, On his head was a black Magician Hat and his face had a pair of glowing red eyes and a sinister red colored smile. **"This feels amazing! Old Moldywart won't be able to ignore me, no, THE WHOLE WORLD WON'T BE ABLE TO FORGET ME ONCE I'M THROUGH! hehe...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

As the newly formed being laughed, Many people around Britain who felt the Dark Star's power feared for the future.

(Note:This and any other idea that I put up are all free to be used by other authors if they think they can continue it.)


	3. Omniverse United pro

_**In the beginning there was a single world. Where beings of many races,cultures and styles lived together. There were tensions between them all, but the wars were always avoided by a certain group, who existed to make sure no dispute would lead to war or any damage to the unaffected areas. To do this they were given freedom to do what was needed when a war was brewing. Using this power, the current leaders of any warring country/civilization would be dethroned and replaced with someone who sought peace**_ _**While this was not a perfect system, it kept any major wars from happening and discouraged anyone from picking fights.**_

 _ ****_ _ **But It wasn't long before a mysterious group calling themselves the "Shadow Legion" appeared, and unleashed all forms of darkness onto the world. The peacekeeping group, the "Guardians" Were unable to fight them off alone, everyone picking sides between this new war, either seeking to keep the peace or destroy their "protectors".**_ _**This all came to a head in one final battle. The Shadow Legion had found a way to destroy the world's "Heart". The Guardian's intercepted them, leading to one last battle.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ ****_ _ **The final result was that the "heart was shattered int millions and millions of pieces, sending them along with the world into many separate worlds across the large universe, eventually space altering to fit this, each new world changing as time went on.**_ _**Many years later everyone has forgotten this tale, believing their worlds are the only one. But the one "Heart" will not stay fragmented forever. Now each fragment resonates, seeking to come back together. All that is needed is a catalyst, something to pull the worlds together and unite them to one. When that day comes….. well we can only wait for now.**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **Omniverse United.(Working title)**_

(A/N:This is a new idea I thought I'd stick here. Send me pm's/reviews with suggestions if you can. For how to truely start this fic and who will meet up. Expect both canons and OCs, both mine and maybe yours.)


End file.
